85 Circus Performances
by Sabishii-Kitsune
Summary: A collection of short stories. #5: Hands. Yogi, Hirato
1. Chapter 1

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #1:

_Too close._

Everyone loves Saturday night bonding.

But the atmosphere surrounding the Second Ship of Circus seems tense, timid, _and unreadable._ It doesn't feel like it's a happy Saturday night bonding or maybe that's just _them_ who feels that way because, as they stare at the two, it seems that Tsukumo and Nai are enjoying themselves watching the movie.

They were gathered around, sitting on a blanket; Hirato, Yogi, Gareki huddled together focusing on the two rather than watching the movie. Eyeing the two, mostly Nai with suspicion, interest and amusement as the _naïve _boy snuggled his head on Tsukumo's lap, looking completely comfortable. Almost as if it was only _him and Tsukumo_ that exist. No one else.

They stayed like until the movie ended, the credits rolling up and the three still watching the two, who fell asleep at the near ending of the movie, with eyes in comical slits that held amused curiosity, wondering what triggered Nai to act like this. Eyeing the way his arms surround Tsukumo's waist in an almost possessive way.

A few minutes passed and Yogi prepares to stand, deciding its best to move them to their quarters. The shift of Nai's head made him freeze slightly but the look he wore made all of them froze.

Nai, who shifted his head, chin snuggling further into Tsukumo's lap, eyed them. Red eyes blazing with something unreadable as his arms securely locks Tsukumo's waist. The message was immediately understood.

_Mine._

A/N: A little bit OOC, I know. But tell me what you think. R&R. Pairing request are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(__**Karneval **__is owned by __**Touya Mikanagi**__.)_

Performance #2:

_In the closet._

Yogi was very careful when he picked this place. He was discreet and was sure no one will know they were there.

No one was supposed to find them, especially not the kids.

"I-it's n-not what you t-think!" Yogi stutters, a blush coloring his cheeks. The two looks unconvinced—on Tsukumo's part anyways, Nai looks too confused.

He tries to untangle himself from Gareki's legs but he wouldn't budge, his legs only tightened more around Yogi's hips. The blond blushed further reaching out for the two.

"N-no s-s-se—"

Tsukumo closed the door, her and Nai's footsteps echoing away.

A breath of relief escapes Yogi's lips then a small squeak as Gareki pulls him closer with a fisted hand on his collar.

"Now. Where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

**By: Sabishii-Kitsune**

_(__**Karneval**__ is owned by __**Touya Mikanagi**__.)_

Performance # 3:

_Ice cream_

* * *

The spoon lingers in Gareki's mouth longer than it should as he watches Nai, gobble up his own bowl of ice cream.

Shoving scoop after scoop in his mouth the contended happy look on his face prevented Gareki from saying something along the lines of: where's your manners? You're eating like a damn pig. But you're cute anyways.

The last scoop of Nai's ice cream was immediately swallowed, biting the tip of his spoon; he stares longingly at Gareki's barely touched bowl. Gareki noticing that he's staring removed the spoon from his mouth and took a second scoop from his bowl.

Slowly bringing it to his lips, inwardly smirking as Nai's eyes followed the spoon to his mouth. Gareki observes Nai's face, his lips subconsciously parting as Gareki places the spoon inside his mouth, the boy caught Gareki's stare and immediately looked down, fidgeting in his seat.

Pushing the bowl towards the boy, Gareki lets the spoon linger in his mouth again, Nai immediately looks up with wide red eyes, darting it from the bowl to Gareki then to the bowl again. Removing the spoon from his mouth, Gareki spoke: "You can have it."

The way Nai's face brightens immediately makes Gareki's heart ache. But before Nai could dig his spoon into the bowl, a hand grasped his wrist, stopping him, he questioningly looks at the man seating across him. Leaning forward, Gareki wipes the boy's mouth that is slightly smudged with ice cream; a cheerful thank you came from him later on as Gareki settled back on his seat, smirking to himself.

Nai was not aware of sneaky switch Gareki made with their spoons.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Salty-the-Catgirl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Perfromance # 4:

_Dangerous_

* * *

This was a dangerous territory that Yogi wasn't carefully treading.

No, not at all careful with his steps and move because he actually didn't plan on stepping on _any _territory much less one that belongs to the _goddess _of the First Ship.

He swallows thickly as Iva moved past him, a glare well placed. Yogi must be a masochist to be _in lo—_going past her territory.

"I-is that a y-yes?" he squeaked, watching carefully as Iva moved ahead, hips swaying in a tantalizing way. She pauses near the door, looking over her shoulders, face blank.

"_Maybe._"

* * *

A/N: Not much but tell me what ya guys think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

**_(Karneval_**is owned by **_Touya Mikanagi._**)

Performance # 5:

_Hands_

* * *

Tsukumo and Gareki stayed quiet for a while. Each trying to process what they saw or thought they saw.

Concealing their presence from the unsuspecting members of the Second Ship, they watched the two quietly, speculating. A blush creeps up Yogi's face as he laughs nervously at Hirato whose glasses glinted with mischief a smirk accompanying it.

Tsukumo and Gareki watched stoically the two as Yogi ceased his laughing though a hand remind behind his neck as he creeps towards the Captain, nervously bringing down the hand from his neck as the two were mere hair's breath away.

The two watchers blinked, making sure that this is not some illusion or dream as the two elders walked away from them.

Yep, they were definitely holding hands.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed. :D Not much of an update but tell me what ya think.


End file.
